


Heart Hungry on Halloween

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pedophile!Max, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max has always had a guilty crush on his next door neighbor's grandson. It's hard not to love the little redhead when he comes over nearly every day to spend time with the man. Being the most important person in his life, Maximilian wants nothing other than to help Davey replace his bad memories with good ones.





	Heart Hungry on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I really want to thank ProblematicButGay for fixing a few minor typos in the fic as we chatted on the sidelines! He's been a huge help for me these past few days and has really gotten me out of a slump I've been stuck in while writing! I hope you all enjoy this fluffy little fic!

When the knock came on his door, Maximilian didn’t have the motivation to open it. He lay on his mattress in the middle of the floor of his apartment, a cigar between his lips. Both hands resting on his chest, he allowed himself to relax and his eyes to follow the smoke drifting towards the ceiling. With his window open across the room and the breeze blowing inside, it soon dissipated.

 

He wasn’t going to answer it.

 

Today was a bad day. Nothing could make this any better. Nothing other than a good cigar and the smell it gave off. Although he smoked wine flavored Black & Milds, it smelled a tad like bubblegum. The brunet loved it when they were fresh from the package. Max thought that the most comforting thing in the world was- little arms around his waist, holding him close- smoke wafting around him and the warm scent that brought familiar memories to his mind. Even if they weren’t _good_ memories.

 

The music filling his ears rattled around in his brain before coming out of the other ear.

 

_And you could call this the funeral_

_I'm just telling the truth_

_And you can play this at my funeral_

_Wrap me up in Chanel inside my coffin_

_Might go to Hell and there ain't no stopping_

_Might be a sinner and I might be a saint_

_I'd like to be proud, but somehow I'm ashamed_

_Sweet little baby in a world full of pain_

_I gotta be honest, I don't know if I could take it-_

 

Another knock at the door made him growl beneath his breath. The evening was nearing. People didn’t usually come to this shitty apartment building at night.

 

If it could even be called that. It once was a two-story house. The inside had been renovated into three little apartments. Next door, an elderly lady owned the place and was lenient on almost everything. Downstairs was a small apartment fit for a couple or a tiny family of three. Upstairs, there were two studios. One had a balcony on the back. Unfortunately, Maximilian wasn’t living in either of those.

 

“ _Mr. Max?_ ”

 

The voice on the other side of the door made his heart skip a beat.

 

“ _It’s Davey.! I can hear your music. Are you awake?_ ”

 

Pushing himself up with a grunt, the man tapped his ashes into his pill bottle. Dirty water and plastic cigar tips were inside. A homemade ashtray.

 

Maybe this day _could_ get better.

 

“Yeah, I’m up! I’m comin’ kiddo.” His voice was gruff. A cough left him, expelling smoke from his lungs as he stood.

 

Sauntering his way to the door, Max picked his shirt up from off the floor and slipped it off the floor. A simple graphic t-shirt with the sleeves and collar cut off. It suits the simple grunge aesthetic he never outgrew during his teenage years.

 

When he opened the door, a soft smirk graced his face. Before he was the ginger boy he babysat a few days every week. His landlord’s grandson was one of the few things that brought him happiness anymore. Too bad his pathetic brain had to ruin every good thing in his life.

 

“What’s up, kiddo?”

 

Davey furrowed his brows and inhaled through his nose. The strong smell of smoke was comforting to him. When he first met the man, it was something that bothered him. He had grown fond of the smell. It was a sign of safety. “My Nana isn’t home and I forgot my key again.” A huff left him as Max moved aside. He slipped under the man’s arm and made his way towards one of the three beanbag chairs on the floor.

 

The brunet closed the door and walked over to his bare mattress, flopping down onto the squeaking bed. His head lightly hit the wall behind him and he flinched, hissing.

 

Davey laughed so hard he snorted and covered his mouth with both hands.

 

It made his chest tighten at just how warm it made him feel inside to hear that adorable little laugh. Deep inside him, he felt his stomach drop. “Laugh all you want! I still think it was funnier when you fell _up_ the stairs!”  
  
“Ma-ax! That wasn’t funny! That really hurt!”  
  
“That’s why it was so funny.” Max snickered as he put his cigar out on the lid of his pill bottle and twisted it back onto its capsule. Across from him, the ginger furrowed his brows and stuck out his tongue.

 

David sighed and slid his backpack off his shoulders, letting it fall lazily onto the floor behind him. Deep within him, anger from the morning conversation with his grandmother still danced around inside his stomach.

 

Max shifted awkwardly in his seat and raised his pierced brow. He knew that expression on the boy’s face. The way those precious ming-jades stared at the floor, his jaw slightly tense, but posture relaxed as he lost himself in his own little world of anxiety. The brunet supposed it couldn’t be easy when the parents you loved dearly died how Davey’s did. A pang of guilt struck him. Trying to figure out something to do to cheer the boy up, he looked around his small studio apartment.

 

There wasn’t much. A few bean bag chairs, his mattress, a nightstand, a lamp in the corner that provided the only light within the common room of his abode other than the light in his kitchen, a clothes basket with all his dirty clothes, and a small cage in the corner of his room where he kept his guinea pigs.

 

_Guinea pigs._ When he had mentioned looking for pets he was allowed to have in the apartment, Davey had insisted the man get rodents. Unfortunately, the pet shop had made a mistake. One of his guinea pigs was in fact _not_ female like it was supposed to be. Instead, he had gotten a sow and a boar, which soon landed him with three living pups and two he needed to bury.

 

Davey loved rodents.

 

“Do you wanna see Maxine and Lil’ D?”

 

He never _could_ get over their names. The boy insisted they named the first two after Max and David because they were ‘best friends’. Although it was cute, the fact that Maxine and Lil’ D were _more_ than friends made him feel a sharp jealous pain in his heart that he hated himself for.

 

“ _Yes!!_ ”

 

It never failed.

 

Grinning, Maximilian stood up and made his way over to the cage in the corner, opening the door to the cage and quietly snapping his fingers. As soon as the door was open, his squeaking critters made their way out in a frenzy, stumbling over one another. David giggled at the sight, his button nose cinching cutely as the five cavies made their way out onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

_“So,” Max asked softly, “what’s bothering you, Kiddo?”_

 

_Davey whimpered slightly, biting his bottom lip. Halloween was always the worst time of year for the boy. Maximilian knew what was bothering his little-redheaded friend. This was around the time of year that his parents had died. Miss Greenwood never let the lad celebrate Halloween because of this. It wasn’t a day to celebrate for them. The yearly holiday was a day of mourning; nothing but a reminder._

 

_“My Nana won’t let me celebrate Halloween again, Max. I really wanna celebrate this year!” Davey looked like he was going to cry. “I just want to make good memories.”_

 

Entering the Joann Fabric store, the man looked around curiously. He hadn’t been in one of these types of stores since he was just a little boy. A vague memory of holding his mother’s hand as he walked into the store struck him and made him cinch his nose.

 

“Are you looking for anything in particular, Sir?”

 

Max turned his head, pausing in his tracks. A weak smile crossed his features. He forced it, not wanting to look too rude. He’d worked in retail before and wasn’t too keen on being a bad customer. “Uh, yeah, actually,” he said, looking around for a moment, “I’m looking for a few yards of a soft brown fabric. I also need a silky black.”

 

The woman nodded and started down one of the isles. “Right this way, Sir.” He followed behind her, letting his eyes wander. Max took note of the candy up front and decided that he would be getting some on the way out, just in case his plans fell through.

 

\---

 

Sitting down on his mattress, the man sighed and furrowed his brows. Cigar between his teeth, the man picked up the silken black fabric. The satin was soft to the touch, making him relax as he folded it in half and picked up a needle. Perhaps years of sewing his own clothes would come in handy after all.

 

Music played quietly behind him as he ran the needle through the fabric in a tight running stitch. Sewing wasn’t his specialty, but he hoped this would all play out well. Nothing would make him happier than seeing the boy smile on one of the worst days of his life. If he could achieve that, the brunet knew he could achieve so much more.

 

\---

 

“Thank you for watching him on a holiday, Max! You’re such a sweet young man,” the elderly lady said with a soft smile as Davey started inside the apartment. Queen’s Killer Queen played quietly behind the man.

 

A genuine smile crossed him as he shook his head. “It’s not a problem, Miss Greenwood. I’m not busy at all. Don’t be late for work, though.”  
  
The woman looked down at her watch with a gasp and nodded. “Goodness, you’re right! I’m sorry to ask you this so suddenly,” she said, grinning. “I’ll be back around ten-thirty!”

 

When the woman started down the stairs, he closed the door and turned around. Davey was sitting on his bed, sliding his backpack off. It wasn’t unusual for him to bring it over, even if he dind’t have school. He always filled it with craft supplies, board games, and other things to keep him occupied.

 

“Did you bring what I asked you to?” Maximilian was grinning as the preteen nodded and unzipped his bag.

 

“Yeah, I did. You wanted me to bring the outfit from my school play, right?” He pulled out a red vest with black buttons and a white shirt with long, puffy sleeves. David had played the role of a rich count in a school play months ago and kept the costume.

 

The brunet started over towards his kitchen around the corner and pulled down a cardboard box on top of the fridge. Walking towards into the living room with the box tucked under his arm, the man grinned even wider as he set it on the ground and bent down.

 

“What’s that?”  
  
“Our Halloween costumes,” he replied casually. “I hope you didn’t _actually_ think I was going to let you come over and _not_ go trick-or-treating.”

 

Davey beamed and jumped to his feet, rushing over to the box with eyes of wonder at the man opened it.

 

“It’s nothing special, so don’t get your hopes up. Nothing cool or original. It’s just something for us to wear for a few hours so you can get some candy. We can just tell your granny that I bought you some candy for Halloween, okay? Most of it will be kept here for when you come over. I don’t want her riding my ass about this, David!”  
  
The redhead released a little squeal and wrapped his arms tightly around the man’s neck. It threw Max off balance, making him grunt as the boy fell backward. Barely catching himself on his palms, he could feel the burn where they slid across the carpet, making him hiss.  
  
His hand came up to the back of the boy’s head to keep him from hitting the ground too hard.

 

“You alright?”” Max asked softly.

 

Davey nodded, his jaw slightly slack and a flush on his features. The boy swallowed thickly as his arms suddenly pulled the man in close, his expression tense.

 

“Davey what ar-”

 

Max was cut off by lips against his and a pounding heartbeat against his chest. His own drumming cardiac muscle rang between his ears. For a moment, he sat rigid on his knees, his palms pressing hard into the carpet and fingers squeezing the fibres harder. If he pulled, he could have ripped them out.

 

Time was at a standstill as he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Arms wrapping around the boy and pulling them back as he sat, he reveled in the squeal that David released. Their lips pressed together again as one of his hands cupped an adorably freckled cheek and his other arm pulled his favorite person in the world closer.

 

This was so wrong. Yet, it felt so right for Max. It made his stomach twist up, fighting the fluttering feeling in his chest. Finally, he pulled away and rested their heads together with a sigh. Thumb still stroking the preteen’s cheek, the world around them meant nothing.

 

David was the center of everything.

 

He felt as if his heart might explode and his head was a void.

 

“Do our costumes match, Max?”

 

The man swallowed thickly and finally looked down at the boy. “How did you know?” Ma’s voice was a whisper, his throat muscles constricting.

 

“Well, we’re dating now, aren’t we?” An underlying giddiness in Davey’s tone made the corners of the brunet’s lips turn up in a weak, warbling smile.

 

He nodded dumbly.

 

“Then why wouldn’t our costumes match? C’mon, Silly! We only have a few hours to go trick-or-treating!” Giggling as he stood, the freckled boy grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and helped the smoker stand to his feet.

 

\---

 

Looking in the mirror, Maximilian couldn’t help but feel satisfied with himself. A plaid shirt and blue jeans with a headband tucked away into his hair so only the brown ears of his costume showed, he turned in the mirror. The tail looked nice hooked to his jeans in the back like it was. It barely hung above the ground. A wire inside helped it curve.

 

Beside him, Davey let out a fake feral hiss. He wore glow-in-the-dark white fangs, a satin black cape, and a red vest with a white undershirt. The boy jumped up and down excitedly on his toes before grabbing the brunet’s hand. Max nearly choked on his smoke in surprise as his cheeks flushed slightly.

 

“Let’s go, Max,” David squealed as he bolted towards the door with his boyfriend in hand, “or we’ll be late for trick-or-treating!”

 

Max laughed as the boy practically dragged him out the door. “I’m coming! Halloween isn’t going anywhere other than your scrapbook this year, Davey!”

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are open! $10=1,000 words. I'll take any commissions as low as $5!
> 
> This was inspired off a Halloween drawing my friend Sleepingtoavoidreality made, and I'm really proud of how this came out! I hope you all enjoyed reading! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
